Instagram/Posts/2014/July
July 1 — Lush Lifehttp://instagram.com/p/p7Sz3CJFEW/ July 1 — Surprise! I sang with Tony tonight in Montreal's Jazz Festival!http://instagram.com/p/p7mAGipFAt/ July 1 — Me and Tony singing some favorites from our new project. ��http://instagram.com/p/p7nEpuJFCF/ July 1 — I had the time of my life tonighthttp://instagram.com/p/p76Bd9pFMy/ July 3 — Night night little monsters u are my everything.what a magnificent crowd tonight, a real rave, there's no one like uhttp://instagram.com/p/p-qxfHpFGG/ July 3 — Dream awhile, Scheme awhilehttp://instagram.com/p/qAEHZbJFKJ/ July 3 — Thank you for the beautiful flowers @itstonybennett You've changed my life. ��http://instagram.com/p/qAIj2EJFCC/ July 4 — ANGELPIGhttp://instagram.com/p/qCth08pFG7/ July 4 — Lights, Music, Curtain #artRaveQuebec getting MANiCUREDhttp://instagram.com/p/qDnTNbpFJ2/ July 4 — Those little dots are fans, and that's our stage and lights beaming from the center. Unreal 90,000 ppl showed up! What a magical night #artraveQuebechttp://instagram.com/p/qDnfw7JFKI/ July 5 — ����Alejandro���� people can say what they want. The truth is in the crowd. And I can't wait to sing for them :)http://instagram.com/p/qER5i9JFG_/ July 5 — #artRaveOttawa LETS GO MONSTERS Be proud, we've come so far together. Everyone deserves a shot. Tonight is ours!http://instagram.com/p/qFaJ-vJFJN/ July 5 — In the park with my bitchhttp://instagram.com/p/qFh_MGpFG0/ July 5 — She's my best friend, other than her dad :)http://instagram.com/p/qFiHhAJFHL/ July 5 — A monster has this made for Asia ���� I love my fans so much, will fight for them foreverhttp://instagram.com/p/qFlwxdJFOQ/ July 5 — Selfie in a selfie on the way to a sold out show @brandonvmaxwell @wanaynayhttp://instagram.com/p/qFnz9-pFCO/ July 6 — I love the cake this hotel made me. Luck be a Lady.http://instagram.com/p/qHGmCEJFEr/ July 6 — Hung out with the Toronto Firemen today, their Firehouse was beautiful! Great guys!http://instagram.com/p/qHjCBMpFLQ/ July 6 — TORONTO Firehouse. Jumpin' Trucks ��http://instagram.com/p/qHqBuspFKy/ July 6 — My 'unwrapping my shoppin' outfit #ladiesnight #getthewine ��������http://instagram.com/p/qIaGEypFI5/ July 7 — Serving some Eliza Doolittle realness. My life is cinema.http://instagram.com/p/qIteCypFIw/ July 7 — It's so hot in here *cue the Puccini*http://instagram.com/p/qIt9iJpFJX/ July 7 — ��night night Toronto, that was a seriously Bad Romancehttp://instagram.com/p/qIua9rpFKM/ July 7 — But mom I like to play with your pearls. We have a special bond.http://instagram.com/p/qIw2P1JFNc/ July 7 — I love her, and I love my fans. Cant wait for you to hear Cheek to Cheek my new jazz album. We listen to it all day. I sing along and fall asleep ��http://instagram.com/p/qIxNCDJFN5/ July 7 — PAWS UP BEETCHEShttp://instagram.com/p/qIxdSGJFOT/ July 7 — H&M is coming out with a Koons collaboration and they sent my this fabulous bag. ARTFLOP my a���� POP wears ART. #artpophttp://instagram.com/p/qKdXADpFH1/ July 7 — This is a Warhol, king of the Pop Art movement. Here Art is Wearing Pop. Get it? This is what I meant by the album expressing reverse-Warhol. Through visuals and also the music: the music was my artistic expression of ARTPOP life, the life of a musician and woman who is constantly wearing art like a dress--and then becoming a new form of it.http://instagram.com/p/qKeC8FJFJE/ July 7 — On my way to Buffalo. Listening to the Tony song and getting excited for tonight #artRaveBuffalohttp://instagram.com/p/qKeWFUpFJh/ July 8 — ������http://instagram.com/p/qLth6KJFGh/ July 8 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/qMZwHUJFIT July 8 — I loved the yoga studio we found today in ☔but still beautiful Torontohttp://instagram.com/p/qNEafAJFIB/ July 8 — Trash Elevator #howglamoroushttp://instagram.com/p/qNEp-fpFIj/ July 8 — Goodnight monstershttp://instagram.com/p/qNsar0pFA1/ July 8 — Tired little babyhttp://instagram.com/p/qN0cNWJFL0/ July 9 — My favorite pastime. Boxing while listening to Ella ��http://instagram.com/p/qPmTVDJFBu/ July 9 — Baby Black Roses are my favorite ��http://instagram.com/p/qP-QZApFKD/ July 9 — Toronto put your �� on it's time to Party in Toronto! I have had the BEST time here I can't wait to show u a good time!http://instagram.com/p/qP-0iXpFK9/ July 9 — Sold out show ��TORONTO was murdahttp://instagram.com/p/qQXpW3pFC3/ July 9 — #artravehttp://instagram.com/p/qQX3ASpFDG/ July 10 — #artRave *cue loud electronic music and jumping culture monsters*http://instagram.com/p/qQpnvjJFH1/ July 10 — Frenchie Princesshttp://instagram.com/p/qRkiNtJFB2/ July 10 — Me, Avery from a Toronto! and her Mom, sometimes the media does something truly special and brings people together. Thank you for posting about her story so I could be with her and her mom they are wonderful and inspiring.http://instagram.com/p/qSgc9NpFOE/ July 10 — Gettin shitty at the dentisthttp://instagram.com/p/qSpAu1pFMe/ July 11 — my boyfriends back and it's gonna be trouble! Heyla heyla #chicagohttp://instagram.com/p/qVF_7MJFNk/ July 12 — Chicago was so TURNT I had to dress up after show.http://instagram.com/p/qV4m5RJFGz/ July 12 — ��http://instagram.com/p/qV_pVIJFN-/ July 12 — Not Today Satan #ChicagoIsMyShithttp://instagram.com/p/qXULkcpFOs/ July 12 — ��http://instagram.com/p/qXaqVtJFLm/ July 12 — Amazing clothes my sister found for me today. Some pieces 100 years old. I love wearing lace with a story.http://instagram.com/p/qYSLKdJFNS/ July 12 — Me and little monsters. Birds of a feather, we flock together. In all our rainbow pride.http://instagram.com/p/qYa20OpFH5/ July 14 — So excited that Robert Wilson is showing the portraits he did of me in NY. They were just shown at the Louvre in Paris. ��http://instagram.com/p/qa6Fp4pFGQ/ July 15 — My bus is matte black like the bat mobile ��http://instagram.com/p/qdqZ5TpFM2/ July 16 — Just left Bikram Hot Yoga Houston, took with Sheri Goodland what a sweetie! Now massage, eat, nap, #artRAVEhttp://instagram.com/p/qhqXvHpFIn/ July 16 — Happy Birthday Ginger Rogers. Thank you for gracing us with your elegance, beauty, and phenomenal talent ��http://instagram.com/p/qhqxwAJFJm/ July 16 — Almost ready to #artRaveHouston Let's trend it! Uniting monsters all over the world while we blast off to VENUS!http://instagram.com/p/qiLo6LJFAZ/ July 17 — This happened tonight ☺me and little me. What a special Gypsy. #artRaveHoustonhttp://instagram.com/p/qi2ffipFDA/ July 17 — ������������http://instagram.com/p/qi3z1GpFEN/ July 17 — Bye Feliciahttp://instagram.com/p/qi4C_dpFEW/ July 18 — Oh what a night! #artraveDallas it's #APHRODIshy #actSleazy #Venushttp://instagram.com/p/qlUuXwpFC4/ July 18 — On my way to The Yellowstone Club in Montana to see @jeffkoonsstudio for a talk about Arthttp://instagram.com/p/qmBBKxJFOx/ July 18 — FASHUN: Vintage Mugler on the plane Listening to Miles Davis My favorite is Flamenco Sketcheshttp://instagram.com/p/qmBWPDJFPJ/ July 18 — It is so phenomenally beautiful here #YellowStoneClubhttp://instagram.com/p/qmay00pFJn/ July 18 — Me and @jeffkoonsstudio giving a group chat today. Asia came along too, she dressed me.http://instagram.com/p/qnGDxkpFHX/ July 18 — Post by Gagahttp://instagram.com/p/qnIHMVJFLl/ July 19 — Las Vegas baby with my partner in crime. And well see daddy in a few hours. Life is good ��http://instagram.com/p/qp93pTpFCE/ July 20 — Airplane Fun. SHE CAN FLY!http://instagram.com/p/qqzzujJFFo/ July 20 — #artRavehttp://instagram.com/p/qq1C5QJFHA/ July 20 — #SWINEhttp://instagram.com/p/qq1M7HJFHI/ July 20 — Also having a doggie day @brandonvmaxwell hanging out with them Kinney dogs this is *chippie*http://instagram.com/p/qsSM_YpFIs/ July 20 — What is happening *cute overload* that is Mika w Asiahttp://instagram.com/p/qsShMepFJW/ July 20 — Gypsy Lifehttp://instagram.com/p/qsqAv9JFBf/ July 20 — I love this picture, I'm having so much fun crusading ARTPOP around the US. The energy is more diehard than ever. ��http://instagram.com/p/qs3YO5JFCt/ July 21 — I swear I'm not chewing your heels mommy. Were just talking. ��#asiaGramhttp://instagram.com/p/qt5xwiJFGw/ July 21 — my little fleabag *she doesn't actually have fleas It's just a term of endearment*http://instagram.com/p/qt6ZPxpFHl/ July 21 — Curvy and Proud ��http://instagram.com/p/quyLZNpFGp/ July 21 — #artRaveLosAngeles see you on Venus!http://instagram.com/p/quy9QEJFH8/ July 21 — #artravelosangeles in t minus 35 minhttp://instagram.com/p/qvSryFJFLR/ July 22 — AsiaPump Ruleshttp://instagram.com/p/qvphdWJFF-/ July 22 — And then this happened tonight ' oh lord for the LARR can I get an amen #Venus had a #Penishttp://instagram.com/p/qv4PFlJFAz/ July 22 — 3 yrs and he still sends me flowers out of nowhere ��http://instagram.com/p/qx4w-7JFMB/ July 23 — Hollywood got real nasty tonight. #artRave #ARTPOPcouldMEANanythinghttp://instagram.com/p/qyZqNmJFJ1/ July 23 — ��me and Justin�� semi precious 4 lifehttp://instagram.com/p/qzC2K0pFE3/ July 23 — #AsiaGram with @justjared and moi after the show! Everyone had the best time! Hope youre hungover! ��souvenir ⭐http://instagram.com/p/qzDprwJFF7/ July 23 — I'm just a jazzy baby that's all #studiohttp://instagram.com/p/q0eY1bJFIa/ July 23 — Night monsters, Going to sleep on Venus. The Planet is quiet tonight, all the artRavers are sleeping..⭐http://instagram.com/p/q0gbfwJFLa/ July 23 — Tony's art. ��http://instagram.com/p/q0lCTApFAf/ July 24 — Studio Rattin' with the Bennett Boyshttp://instagram.com/p/q28unypFCg/ July 24 — It's a Standard night #CheekToCheekhttp://instagram.com/p/q3APHipFIQ/ July 25 — Dance with me, I want my arm about you ����http://instagram.com/p/q36zvKJFFL/ July 25 — This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen. #Thelmpact ��http://instagram.com/p/q5mvkZpFDg/ July 25 — Bye bye Atlantahttp://instagram.com/p/q5qJdapFIV/ July 26 — car to airplane, hotel to garage, vintage coat, life a miragehttp://instagram.com/p/q6vcyJJFFw/ July 26 — GirlStuff spa time makes us ������http://instagram.com/p/q7jFY4JFI5/ July 26 — Post Rehearsal Blues #cheektocheekhttp://instagram.com/p/q8J1LTpFAG/ July 26 — Central Park with Asiahttp://instagram.com/p/q8K5pPpFB_/ July 26 — That's me #BewitchedBotheredBewildered Rehearsal with the @briannewmanny Quartet for @itstonybennetthttp://instagram.com/p/q8LhtRJFC1/ July 27 — Let's get ready to rumble. #cheektocheek @itstonybennetthttp://instagram.com/p/q95iMDpFHo/ July 27 — Rehearsal with the boys. #rivingtonrebelshttp://instagram.com/p/q-P_8WpFCV/ July 27 — Back in the New York Groovehttp://instagram.com/p/q-Qk2OJFDQ/ July 27 — Asia is having a real time right now �� does not like her reflection!http://instagram.com/p/q-yBIIJFOH/ July 28 — Just one more sleep begs these restless nights. Then well really be Cheek to Cheekhttp://instagram.com/p/q-3S8epFFt/ July 28 — �� having fun getting excited for this new time in our lives together. Laying in bed with the lyrics and melodies of many voices in my head. So many stories to tell. And I got the best guy in the world on my side #TonysGirlhttp://instagram.com/p/q--6kMpFN6/ July 28 — Did u know I'm been singing jazz since I was 13?http://instagram.com/p/q_DgrwpFC1/ July 28 — It's true! I'll be in Sin City 2: A Dame to Kill For with my favorite scene partner Joseph Gordon-Levitt I love Rodriguez he really killed this one!http://instagram.com/p/rAOlzppFM7/ July 28 — Me and my babe ��http://instagram.com/p/rAz7iRJFMU/ July 29 — Long night with my Tony then an impromptu set at St. Jerome's in NY. We can't stop celebrating. Tonight, ANTHING GOEShttp://instagram.com/p/rBuwbZpFL7/ July 29 — Just for a LIL' while, call me Lady. #cheektocheek #TheTodayShowhttp://instagram.com/p/rB3SQEJFDf/ July 29 — Haven't even glued my other eyelash on and lookie what what the cat dragged inhttp://instagram.com/p/rCFVv4pFBE/ July 29 — Making our jazz album announcement LIVE on NBC #cheektocheek what a beautiful dayhttp://instagram.com/p/rCOJ5qpFM0/ July 29 — We just announced 'Cheek to Cheek' our Jazz Collaboration Out September 23 #56dayshttp://instagram.com/p/rCSRgfpFCJ/ July 29 — �� He calls me Firefly cuz oh my, I radiate moon glow ����http://instagram.com/p/rDKNdqpFA-/ July 31 — Me and my lil angel on our first cover. I heard her on the phone with her agent this morning it's scaring me.http://instagram.com/p/rIJpMIpFAT/ July 31 — And my sister Natali killing it in fashion, jacket from her Parsons thesis collection chosen by Carine Roitfeld to be featured this Icon Issue. Natali made it by hand. #germanottagirlshttp://instagram.com/p/rIKVA0JFBg/ July 31 — I was born in fishnetshttp://instagram.com/p/rIeS5OJFE7/ July 31 — Last night was a great show! #LadyByDayGagaByNight Next stop Back to LAS VEGAShttp://instagram.com/p/rI1vempFJ6/ July 31 — I want to save this picture forever. Stephan Gan and Carine Roitfeld. Your real friends are always there. Love ��http://instagram.com/p/rI5G78JFPf/ References }} Category:Instagram